


Ramo de sentimientos

by Nathy



Series: Saudade (MarissonWeek2018) [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Marissonshipping, Marissonshipping week 2018, No me maten juro no volver a matar a nadie, por lo menos en esta colección de historias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy/pseuds/Nathy
Summary: Marissonshipping Week 2018 - 05 de Abril | Día 3: Flores.





	Ramo de sentimientos

**Marissonshipping Week 2018**

**~~Día 1:~~ ** ~~Pasado~~

**~~Día 2:~~ ** ~~Dibujos~~

** 05 de Abril | Día 3: ** ** Flores **

**Día 4:** Headcanon

 **Día 5:** Celos

 **Día 6:** Intimidad

 **Día 7:**  Frase Favorita

**Ramo de sentimientos.**

Caminó a paso lento por el sendero cargado de olor a flores e incienso. Se ajustó la bufanda celeste alrededor de su cuello para que la brisa otoñal no calara por su piel descubierta, el abrigo que traía no tenía un cuello muy grande y había venido de improvisto, así que apenas se informó acerca del clima, solo un vistazo rápido al cielo por la ventana, el sol brillaba con fuerza pero las constantes nubes tapaban el poco calor que lograba transmitir con sus rayos sobre aquel terreno enorme, con flores de varios tipos, inciensos a medio consumir y un poco de gente en silencio conversando con el aire que recorría con fuerza a los visitantes.

Su destino no estaba muy lejos de la entrada y apresuró el paso cuando lo divisó entre el resto, los últimos pasos que dio para llegar al frente fueron tan lentos que asegura haberse tomado varios minutos en estar frente a frente, de nuevo y con las mismas sensaciones en su corazón, como había sido la primera vez que fue a ese lugar, respirando el mismo aire a flores e incienso.

Un mes, tal vez un poco más. Desde ese día no había sentido las fuerzas para volver a conversar, se había mantenido lejos de muchas personas, solamente con sus pensamientos como compañía.

Ni familiares ni amigos, mucho menos el profesor Sycamore se acercó a conversar, la muralla que había puesto para mantenerlos alejados había sido muy alta y gruesa como para que cualquiera pudiera derribarla.

Eso era bueno, no sabría muy bien cómo habría reaccionado si cualquiera de ellos tratase de hablarle del tema.

Se mordió el labio inferior y tragó saliva en un intento por darse valor de hablar. De comunicar su mensaje de una buena vez y continuar con su cometido, se lo debía. Por Rayquaza, se preparó toda la semana para esto, no podía acobardarse ahora.

Dejó una de sus rodillas afirmarse en el suelo de tierra con hierva recién plantada hace pocos días, era sintética pero muy oscura, acomodó el enorme ramo de flores que traía consigo y puso su mano libre sobre la fría piedra pulida.

ꟷ Ey… Hola ꟷ Murmuró, atorando varios sentimientos en su garganta que trató con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerlos a raya, debía ser fuerte. ꟷ Ha pasado un tiempo y yo…

Gimoteó y tuvo que tomarse una pausa, en efecto es cobarde. Ni si quiera puede anunciarse como corresponde frente a la fría e insípida lapida de la persona más importante de su vida, era patético a tantos niveles.

ꟷ Comenzaré de nuevo, ¿Te parece? ꟷ Bromea en un intento de relajarse pero sabe que no recibirá respuesta alguna, ya es tarde como para conversar de lo que sea con… ꟷ Te traje algo bonito.

Deja con cuidado el ramo de flores sobre una pequeña maceta con restos de plantas secas y muertas por la falta de agua, el papel hace ruido en el monólogo que lleva consigo, siendo lo único que parece responder a sus sentimientos.

ꟷ Son flores, sé que no te gustan tanto pero… ꟷ Hace una pausa para poner la mejor de sus sonrisas y mirad las letras que enmarcan su nombre en dorado ꟷ Regálame este capricho, Alain…

La lápida de piedra pulida no responde, las letras en dorado con el nombre “ _Alain Armstrong_ ” Brillan con los pocos rayos del sol que se cuelan entre las nubes espesas y grises del cielo de otoño en la región de Kalos.

_“Aquí yace Alain Armstrong._

_Amado hijo, hermano, compañero, amigo y novio._

_Campeón de la Liga Kalos, investigador de la Mega Evolución.”_

Apretó su mano contra su pecho y hundió sus uñas en la lápida al volver a leer esas palabras, dolía, dolía mucho, dolía a pesar de haber pasado un mes completo de aquella tragedia, dolía a pesar de la terapia que había tomado más no le estaba ayudando, dolía que no pudieran atrapar al desgraciado hijo de puta que le arrebató la vida a Alain y dolía que a ella no la dejaran participar de su captura.

Dolía cada día.

Con más y más fuerza.

Duele ahora que está frente a su tumba, indefensa, triste y con unas enormes ganas de gritarle a toda deidad Pokémon.

Duele con la fuerza de miles de tormentas azotando a una pobre Dalia roja en un campo desolado. Duele de tal manera que quiere arrancarse el corazón y dejar de sentir, duele porque lo amaba y aun lo ama, pero no pudo decírselo las veces necesarias, jamás podrá hacerlo. Duele tanto que ya no salen lágrimas de sus ojos, está seca pero la pena por la muerte de Alain aún pesa sobre sus hombros y rasga su garganta con sollozos todas las noches, como si una garra umbría se aferrara a su cuello y quisiera asesinarla de la tristeza.

ꟷ Lo siento ꟷ Murmuró con la voz rasposa, con ganas de toser y un poco de náuseas. La cabeza la siente dando vueltas por tantos quejidos ꟷ Lo siento tanto, Alain…

Dejó que su mano paseara con cuidado por la lápida de piedra pulida, que las yemas de sus dedos sintieran la textura fina hasta tocar las letras doradas que delineaban su nombre. Bajo la mirada hasta el ramo de flores que con mucho cuidado había escogido de la florería de su familia está mañana, entre dalias rojas y Zinnia cuyos pétalos caían hacia el pasto oscurecido por la poca luz que recibían. Los adonis mezclados con las amapolas en las orillas enmarcando al resto de flores que se distribuían en una espiral pasando por las camelias, pequeños girasoles naranjas a medio abrir, junquillo oloroso rodeando una fila completa siendo enredada por lirios amarillos. Miosotis pequeñas unidas en tríos eran parte de un adorno con Ortiga, como si el simple mensaje entre un “ _no me olvides_ ” y un “ _eres cruel_ ” adornara el centro del ramo de flores. Y como centro un pensamiento malva, que había la misma flor que ella había traído la primera vez, al funeral y entierro de su amor perdido.

El motor de lo que creyó era un auto le hizo levantar la cabeza, una sombra se plantó sobre ella y el viento cambio de dirección provocando que varios de los pétalos de las flores rodearan el paisaje. Un enorme Charizard descendió del cielo levantando polvo en cuanto su cuerpo tocó tierra, de su espalda un Chesnaught bajo de un salto emitiendo un gruñido de regaño hacia la joven que busco con la mirada sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

ꟷ ¡Mairin!

La voz alterada de su hermana mayor le hizo tragar saliva, en un intento perdido de que el nudo de su garganta se fuera. Se levantó del suelo para mirar como ella saltaba la vaya de metal que separaba la calle principal del cementerio. Una vaya bastante alta para que la Reina de Kalos la brincase así como así.

ꟷ ¡Eres estúpida! ꟷ Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas ꟷ ¿Qué crees que haces saliendo así de la nada y sin llevarte ni a Charizard ni Chespie?

La mirada cargada de preocupación y enojo que no solo traía su hermana, sino también Charizard y Chespie, seguramente habían estado asustados, ¿abrían pensado que ella haría una locura? ¿Un intento de atentar contra su propia vida? Tal vez, pero por ahora una sola idea se había medito en la cabeza de la joven entrenadora.

ꟷ Voy a encontrarle ꟷ Contestó, sin que Aria comprendiera a qué se refería, Mairin miró de reojo la tumba de Alain y apretó sus puños. ꟷ Esto no quedará impune.

ꟷ Escucha…

ꟷ No, gracias ꟷ Le cortó de pronto.

Aria tragó saliva al no encontrar rastro de su pequeña hermana, sabía que había cambiado de la pequeña ilusionada entrenadora de 10 años, ahora con sus 17 las cosas eran obviamente distintas, pero verla así, de esa manera, completamente abatida, triste y furiosa a partes iguales con la pérdida del campeón de Kalos.

Tenía miedo, miedo de que cometiera una locura. Algo que le hiciera más daño.

ꟷ Mairin, por favor…

ꟷ Hablé con el Inspector Handsome, me debe un favor ꟷ la joven sacó de su bolsillo un par de guantes para ponérselos de inmediato.

El viendo de otoño en esa parte de Kalos comenzaba a ser más frio, Aria se abrochó el primer botón de su abrigo esperando a que Mairin terminara de hablar. Si no le permitía opinar, por lo menos podría escucharla.

ꟷ Me dejó participar en la investigación y ya tienen una pista.

ꟷ Lleva contigo a Charizard y Chespie ꟷ Murmuró Aria abrazándose a sí misma, verse inútil para tratar de conversas con su hermanita le provocó escalofríos.

ꟷ Por supuesto… ꟷ Caminó hasta quedar delante de ambos, quienes aún la miraba preocupados, más no había enojo, ya no. ꟷ Lamento todo esto.

Charizard bajó su cabeza hasta el cuello de Mairin para que esta le abrazara, estaba de acuerdo con acompañarla y entendía – tal vez mejor que nadie – lo que la entrenadora sentía dentro suyo, todos esos sentimientos negativos y destructivos tenían un nombre y un rostro y necesitaban atraparlo y hacerle pagar.

Se convencían cada día de que es justicia lo que quieren, no una venganza vacía. Aún se lo repetían a diario; Necesitan justicia.

Por Alain.

Por su familia, por ella.

Chespie chasqueó la lengua, molesta, Mairin dejó escapar una pequeña risa, melancólica y rasposa como su voz en estos momentos, colocando su mano sobre los brazos cruzados de su querida amiga. La mirada de la tipo hierba y lucha fue a parar en los ojos acuosos de la joven, le dio un escalofrío al volver a ver lágrimas en ellos, desde hace tanto que no había rastro de ellas que se sorprendió.

ꟷ ¿Y si tú, nos cuidas para que no hagamos nada estúpido? Eres genial en eso Chespie ꟷ Le rogó, apretando el agarra de su mano en los brazos de Chespie.

Frente a eso no pudo hacer mucho, aceptó, cuidaría de Mairin como siempre lo hizo, cuidaría de Charizard ahora que él le necesitaba tanto, cuidaría de que no se hicieran más daño.

ꟷ Por favor, cuídate ꟷ Murmuró Aria sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un mega-aro negro con una piedra activadora incrustado y dos pequeñas pokeball, seguramente de Charizard y Chespie. ꟷ Si el resto se entera de que no te detuve van a matarme, diré que huiste y que no sé a dónde.

ꟷ Gracias Aria ꟷ Mairin tomó con cuidado el mega-aro colocándoselo de inmediato. Sintiéndose más segura y que Alain no se había ido del todo.

ꟷ Nada de gracias, vuelve con nosotros ꟷ Le rogó con las lágrimas a punto de salir. ꟷ Dime que lo atraparás y volverás, nada más que eso.

ꟷ Lo prometo, volveré con una enorme sonrisa con ustedes ꟷ Aunque ahora solo podía dar tristes sonrisas, sin lágrimas  y muchos gritos de impotencia.

ꟷ A Alain le gustaban mucho, adoraba que sonrieras todo el tiempo. ꟷ colocó una de sus manos apartando un par de mechones de cabello rojizo del rostro de su hermanita ꟷ Lo sé, le obligué a que me lo dijera de una buena vez.

Mairin volvió a reír, imaginando la cara que había puesto Alain al ser –seguro- chantajeado por Aria para que se sincerara, eso era casi una confesión, de muchas que habían salido casi por accidente en los años que viajaban. Cada una menos sutil que la anterior, sin embargo, provocando nervios y felicidad, sin que alguno de ellos notara cuando habían crecido sus sentimientos de _amistad_ con los años.

ꟷ Jamás dejaré de sonreír, pero por ahora solo quiero… ꟷ Hizo una pausa, mirando a Chespie y luego a Charizard, ambos asintieron y ella continuó ꟷ Necesito justicia.

ꟷ Lo sé…

ꟷ Dile al profesor Sycamore y al resto que estaré bien.

ꟷ No me van a creer ꟷ Aria dejó escapar una risa cansada ꟷ Saldrán todos a buscarte, te daré una hora de ventaja hasta que salgas de la ciudad.

ꟷ Handsome me vendrá a buscar e iremos a…

ꟷ No, espera, no me digas. ꟷ Colocó su mano frente al rostro de Mairin. ꟷ Ahora te apoyaré, pero en cuanto llegue a casa saldré a buscarte, no me des ventaja.

ꟷ Muchas gracias Aria.

Mairin le dio un corto abrazo de despedida, colocó su mochila al hombro y subió sobre Charizard, dejó a Chespie dentro de su pokeball. Una última sonrisa, muy parecida a las que siempre adornaban su rostro fue lo que vio Aria antes de que despegara el enorme y poderoso Pokémon tipo fuego, levantando miles de pétalos de las flores de antes, junto a polvo y césped por el batir de sus alas.

Aria tuvo que cubrirse los ojos por la potencia del despegue de Charizard, para cuando pudo volver a ver ya no había nada en el cielo que le indicara hacía donde se había ido Mairin, tampoco trató de buscarla con la mirada, mantendría su promesa hasta que volviera a casa.

Dio una última mirada hacia la tumba del muchacho que Mairin había perdido: Alain. Los pétalos de flores se habían repartido por toda la lápida, quedando solo en el florero de madera una dalia roja sobreviviente al viento del otoño y el vuelo de Charizard. Aria reconoció a la flor y su significado en el lenguaje de las flores.

“ _Te querré siempre_ ”

**……………………………………………………………………**

**Author's Note:**

> |°°°|  
> (*) Aclaraciones: Cada flor en el ramo que Mairin entregó tiene un significado específico, se los dejo por aquí.  
> *Adonis: Recuerdo amoroso.  
> *Amapola: Sueño eterno.  
> *Camelia: “te querré siempre.”  
> *Dalia roja: Te querré siempre.  
> *Girasol naranja: Fidelidad en el amor y Admiración.  
> *Junquillo Oloroso: Deseo que vuelva el afecto.  
> *Lirios amarillos: Amarte me hace feliz.  
> *Miosotis: Amor sincero, recuerdos, conocida como “nomeolvides”  
> *Ortiga: Eres cruel.  
> *Pensamiento malva: Nostalgia del amor perdido.  
> *Zinnia Amarilla: Recuerdo.  
> Esto es un What if…? En el que Alain es asesinado por una persona que le odiaba mucho, un seguidor muy fiel de Lysandre y buscó venganza. Sobre el favor que Handsome le debe a Mairin pues… No sé, suena genial que un inspector de la policía internacional le deba un favor a una joven entrenadora como mi bella Mairin. <3   
> Ejem… Por favor no me maten.   
> Yo ya había avisado en mi blog que mataría a alguien en mi próximo fanfic, este es un one-shot y si vale (¿) Demonios podría sacar fácilmente una trama de aquí, necesito hacer one-shot más autoconclusivos ;---;


End file.
